The present invention relates to a head lamp apparatus, and more particularly, to a head lamp apparatus that illuminates the front area of a vehicle.
In general, a vehicle includes a head lamp apparatus to illustrate the front area of the vehicle when the visibility is poor, for example, in the night time.
Since a conventional head lamp apparatus includes a plurality of light sources and optic rods, the manufacturing cost of the head lamp apparatus is high. Furthermore, since the plurality of optic rods have the same size, it is difficult to implement a beam pattern or cut-off shape in various manners. Therefore, there is a demand for an apparatus capable of solving the problem.